


Rainbow

by charmed310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed310/pseuds/charmed310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a parent dies, you lose your past. When a child dies, you lose your future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harrydracompreg's 2011 Fest.
> 
> Albus and Scorpius were planning on starting a family together. But before little Malfoy-Potter is born a gruesome murder/accident kills them both. When they are found, there is a chance the unborn child CAN be saved - if a male blood relative agrees to carry it the rest of the way. Harry/Draco takes on the challenge, still emotionally damaged over the sudden loss of their son.

~***~***~

 

The thud of dirt hitting wood was loud in Harry’s ears. He knew he would never forget that sound and the utter agony that threatened to consume him. But he couldn’t let it. Not today. Not when Lily clung to his hand like a lifeline; a shadow of herself. Not when James, his fearless yet ever-smiling son, sat sobbing beside him. He gazed mistily across the graves, catching sight of the bowed blond head sitting opposite him. _No, not today._

 

The last dirge began and the congregation stood up and began to walk away, each stopping to extend their condolences to Harry and his grieving family. He forced himself to shake hands and thank them politely, all the while forcibly reminded of the well-attended wedding a mere six months before. They had all been there, full of good wishes for the happy couple; good wishes which would never come true for them.

 

It was nearly midnight when the last glass had been put away, and the last bit of food packed up and stored for the next swarm of visitors. Harry was not sure if he’d ever feel hungry again. He would however, accept more firewhiskey.

 

Lily and James were sitting in front of the fire in the sitting room, the bottle of firewhiskey between them, both glassy-eyed and silent.

 

‘Room for one more?’ Harry asked, surprised at the croak that came out of his mouth.

 

Lily, bless her, looked up and offered a small smile and the bottle. ‘Always, Daddy.’

 

They sat, the three of them, taking turns sipping from the bottle of firewhiskey until it had finished. Unable to make it up the stairs to their bedrooms, and realistically, unable to face the night alone, Harry Summoned several pillows and a blanket from upstairs. Though comforted slightly to have his grown son and daughter curl up next to him and rest their heads upon his chest to sleep, Harry’s heart continue to ache for the son he had lost. His Albus Severus.

 

~***~***~

 

One week earlier…

 

‘Calm down, Scor. He’s only five minutes late,’ Albus Severus said soothingly, laying a comforting hand on his husband’s arm. ‘He’ll get here when he gets here.’

 

Harry caught Ginny’s eye and they grinned at each other. It still amused him that, having been born to two of the most hot-headed people Harry knew, Albus was such a calm, laid-back human being. James and Lily were nothing of the sort. Now, at twenty-one, married to Harry’s childhood enemy’s son, Albus had taken on the role of protector to the often nervous and anxious Scorpius.

 

A sharp rap on the door signalled Draco Malfoy’s arrival.

 

‘It’s about bloody time!’ Scorpius got up and went to open the door for his father, admonishing him for being late.

 

Harry could hear Draco grumble an apology, and something along the lines of ‘impatient little sod’. Once Draco had greeted everyone and been plied with a tumbler of his favourite 100 year old Scotch, Scorpius resumed his seat next to his husband and held his hand.

 

‘So, what’s this all about then?’ Draco asked, setting his glass on the side table.

 

Harry smiled again as both boys – men – blushed. He remembered both of them coming to him to tell him that they were getting engaged and moving in together. They had looked similarly sheepish then, too.

 

‘Well, it’s really very simple,’ Albus said calmly. ‘We’re going to have a baby.’

 

There was a pause during which Harry looked over at Draco to judge his reaction, and there was a moment, in which he caught Draco’s eye, that he could see the unadulterated joy he was feeling inside – but there was no way ever-demure Draco would show it.

 

‘That’s wonderful!’ Ginny exclaimed, getting up to hug each of them. ‘You’re using a surrogate?’

 

‘Well, no actually,’ Scorpius began quietly. ‘I’m pregnant.’

 

‘That would explain a lot,’ Draco said. ‘I thought something was off. Your mother—’ He broke off for a moment. ‘Well, it was similar.’

 

Scorpius gave his father’s arm a sympathetic squeeze, and Harry looked at his own feet. Draco had lost Astoria after she gave birth to Scorpius, and Harry knew he had never quite gotten over it. Though Harry and Ginny had split up not long ago, it wasn’t the same thing. And it was mostly his fault anyway. Albus broke the tension by giving them the medical explanation.

 

‘We chose the option where, biologically, only a wizard could carry the baby. It’s a really new branch of magical medicine, but so far it’s been following the same patterns as witch pregnancies in terms of gestation. It just seemed silly to use a surrogate when we could be the ones to experience everything first hand.’

 

‘How far along are you then?’ Harry asked Scorpius.

 

‘Just twelve weeks. It’s been hell. This week was the first time I’ve been able to stay awake long enough to have everyone over. I was unaware that nausea could be so crippling.’

 

Ginny nodded. ‘Welcome to pregnancy.’

 

Draco spoke next. ‘What about your job, son? You can’t very well be an Auror in the field and carrying a baby, surely?’ He was looking at Harry accusingly.

 

‘It’s all taken care of, Dad, don’t worry. I haven’t been out in the field since I got pregnant, and my assignments are limited to scene investigations only - _after_ the good fight has been had. ’

 

‘It’s only the most boring job an Auror can have,’ Albus said rolling his eyes.

 

Harry laughed in agreement. ‘I wondered why you were so insistent on a change of scenery. A chance to, what was it? ‘ _Expand your knowledge of the criminal mind by studying the after-effects of his actions._ ’ Please.’

 

Scorpius blushed. ‘I had to think of something. You agreed, didn’t you?’

 

‘I didn’t think you’d last a week, but I have to admit, you’re becoming quite the investigator. Last week was inspired! With that case—’

 

‘All right, all right! Enough shop talk,’ Ginny said loudly. She turned to Scorpius. ‘So, are you going to find out what sex the baby is?’

 

~*~

 

Harry, Ginny and Draco left their sons’ house together, wrapping their cloaks tightly against the cold January night.

 

‘How long will you be gone for this time?’ Harry asked Ginny. ‘Lily’s been missing you.’

 

‘I know. She’s owled me twice this week just to let me know. I should be back in a few months. The tour ends in April and we don’t start up again until the end of May.’

 

‘Not too bad, then. Well, safe trip then,’ Harry said.

 

‘Thanks. Coaching these girls isn’t easy; I’m dying for a break myself. Well, it was great to see you two, and Harry, keep me updated. Al and Scorpius have never been letter-writers.’ She smiled at each of them and Disapparated.

 

Harry hoped the news of their impending grandchild would help to mend things between himself and Ginny. He had wounded her badly, and though he couldn’t really blame her, it would take her years to finally forgive him.

 

‘Fancy a walk?’ Draco asked. ‘Sure.’ Harry and Draco set off down the street in the general direction of Draco’s flat. Even for the lateness and low temperatures of the night, the streets of London were busy and their elbows brushed as they moved closer together to avoid the other pedestrians.

 

‘Are you ever going to tell her?’ Draco asked suddenly.

 

Harry stopped walking and stared at Draco while several people bumped into him, swearing. ' _Tell her?_ Have you lost your mind? She’d kill me- us!’

 

‘She might be… receptive to the idea given the new circumstances. You never know,’ Draco said, though without much conviction.

 

Harry sighed vehemently. ‘See? You don’t even believe it yourself. And wouldn’t it be just precious, you and me, Scorpius and Al, together as one big happy family? I’m thinking not.’

 

At the look on Draco’s face, Harry regretted his words immediately, and laid a hand on Draco’s arm. ‘Draco, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just think now isn’t the best time to say anything.’

 

‘It’s never going to be the best time for you, is it?’ Harry could tell Draco was trying to sound angry, but knew he was too hurt. It made his heart ache.

 

They continued walking in silence until they arrived at Draco’s flat.

 

‘May I come up, please?’ Harry asked, for once unsure of Draco’s answer. His heart leapt as a muttered ‘all right’ followed a long pause.

 

Once inside, Draco locked the door behind them and hung up his coat and scarf. He sighed deeply and removed Harry’s outer garments and hung them up before placing his arms over Harry’s shoulders, interlocking his fingers behind Harry’s neck. In the darkness, Harry reached out to touch Draco’s cheek, brushing the skin with the back of his knuckles, before running his fingertips lightly down Draco’s jaw, rough with stubble. He could smell the hint of whiskey on Draco’s breath and feel the warmth from his skin. He closed his eyes and their lips met. The world had stopped spinning. Harry’s body tingled with a delicious electrical charge, beginning from the base of his spine and spreading out to his fingers and toes. Draco kissed him back, lips soft and gentle, and Harry wanted to die of pleasure. It had been so long since they’d had the chance to be together.

 

Draco’s body shuddered as Harry wound his fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer, hip to hip, chest to chest. Harry couldn’t help himself after a few moments. He pressed Draco against the door, pinning his hands over his head as he kissed and nibbled along Draco’s neck.

 

Draco moaned into his ear, his fingers curling around Harry’s. Minutes later, Harry had pulled Draco into the bedroom and undressed him slowly, and then pushed him gently down on his back across the bed.

 

Harry clambered slowly down Draco’s frame, brushing the skin with his lips. The sticky head of Draco’s cock bumped Harry’s chest as he positioned himself between the pale thighs. He longed to reach down and touch himself, but he’d already decided that tonight would be all about Draco, and instead, dipped his head and took Draco into his mouth. Hearing his lover’s faint whimpers coming from above him only increased Harry’s desire to please him further. Relaxing the muscles of his throat, he dropped his head down and took the full length inside his mouth, rewarded by a lustful hiss and hands enclosing convulsively in his hair. He lifted his head and moved a little more down the bed, still sucking on the tip of his mate’s engorged member, and took Draco’s balls in his hand, massaging gently, happily listening to the breath that was coming out in gasps, feeling him squirm. Harry knew Draco’s toes were curling. He dropped his head again, this time going for the sensitive skin of his perineum, grinning when Draco sucked in his breath.

 

‘Don’t stop,’ he murmured. His eyes were closed, both hands still in Harry’s hair. He bucked his hips upwards, signalling his want for Harry’s mouth on him again.

 

Wrapping his fingers around the base of Draco’s cock, Harry licked up the shaft and tasting the new drops of pre-come he found at the tip. He looked up and watched his lover, mesmerised; Draco’s parted lips were pink and glistening where he had chewed and licked them, his chest was rapidly moving up and down, shining from the slight perspiration that Harry longed to taste. Draco’s grey eyes fluttered open and rested upon him.

 

‘My God,’ Harry whispered. ‘You are so beautiful, Draco.’ He slowly pushed himself back up to Draco’s face, pressing kisses into his belly and chest; he stroked Draco's cheek lovingly before bringing his lips down to meet his lover’s once more. Harry reached over to the bedside table for the lubricant and gently prepared his lover.

 

‘I’m going to make love to you very slowly, sweetheart,’ he said over Draco’s lips.

 

Harry lifted Draco’s legs up and around his hips, rocking his pelvis upward. He lined himself up carefully with his lover’s passage before leaning down and taking him into his arms. Barely breathing, he dropped his hips and was slowly encased within his partner’s body. Draco’s legs closed around him, pulling him in deeper. Harry could feel his cock twitching between them, and took it in his hand, stroking firmly.

 

‘Oh, God,’ Draco whimpered, and Harry could feel the pulse under his fingers. His movements and his breath became faster; Draco wriggled beneath him, whispering words of encouragement in his ears. Harry rotated his hips, firmly pressing Draco down into the mattress. His muscles contracted violently and he came with a low growl.

 

For a moment, his head spun, Draco’s tight grip on him the only thing keeping him steady. Panting, Harry’s hand tightened around Draco’s cock again, and he carefully extricated himself. He slid down the bed and took Draco in his mouth once more. He bucked frantically against Harry’s lapping tongue, deep in his throat. Harry cupped his hand around Draco’s balls again, his mouth stroking rapidly up and down his length, meeting each upward jerk of his hips. Draco grabbed tightly onto the sheets, and Harry could feel the head of his cock swell in his mouth. With a stifled gasp, the throbbing began and Draco came in Harry’s mouth, hot and bitter. Exquisite.

 

Very slowly, they came back down to earth and Harry clambered back to Draco’s side. Draco opened his eyes after a few moments, and Harry combed his damp hair back with his fingers. He leaned forward and kissed Draco’s forehead, then his lips, taking him in his arms again.

 

‘It feels like forever since we’ve fallen asleep together, doesn’t it?’ Draco said, his lips caressing the curve of Harry’s neck.

 

‘Yeah. Now that Lil’s back at school, it’ll be easier to be here with you.’

 

There was a silence so long that Harry thought Draco might have fallen asleep, and then he spoke.

 

‘Harry, it’s not enough.’ Harry swallowed and tightened his embrace around his lover. ‘I know it’s not. We’ll tell them, I promise. We’ll tell the boys first.’

 

Harry woke with a start, uncertain as to what had roused him.

 

Draco was getting out of bed and pulling on his robe, muttering to himself. Then, Harry heard the doorbell going off. Checking the time, he wondered who on earth would be calling at four in the morning, and immediately his chest tightened.

 

‘Harry!’ Draco’s voice, laced with panic, echoed down the corridor.

 

Leaping from the bed and pulling on his trousers and pushing his glasses on his face, Harry raced to Draco’s side.

 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw them. Auror officials dressed in black, their hats respectfully tucked under their arms, each wearing a look of surprise as they caught sight of him. Harry recognised them, Godfrey and Richmond, both long-serving members of the squad, assigned to bring the bad news to the families who had lost loved ones. Draco was white as a sheet as he reached for Harry.

 

‘Mr Potter, we called at your residence first, but no one was home, and we didn’t know how to reach you,’ Richmond said. ‘Sir, Mr Malfoy, you’re needed at St Mungo’s immediately. Your sons have been gravely injured in the field. It was a time-triggered explosion that caused it. They wouldn’t have had any idea that it was still there when Malfoy arrived.’

 

The hospital was chaos when Harry and Draco Apparated into the reception area, and several people screamed in surprise. Healers and Aurors were everywhere, and there was such a din, Harry could barely think. He grabbed a passing Healer by the arm.

 

‘Where is he? Where’s my son?’ he growled.

 

The young witch paled. ‘Mr Potter, I’m so sorry. It- it was an explosion. I’ll take you to him.’ She led them through the halls, and up to the first floor, sending a Patronus through the ceiling as she went.

 

Several Healers were darting in and out of the third door to their right, and no one seemed to notice them. Their voices carried out to the corridor where Harry and Draco moved forward, almost as if in a dream, each dreading what they would see when they reached the door. They couldn’t seem to get there fast enough or slowly enough. Locked in horror, Harry could see nothing over the mass of green-robed witches and wizards surrounding a hospital bed. The smell of the blood caught Harry’s nostrils and he had to turn away, trying not to retch. Draco, white and shaking, held fast to Harry’s hand as an older Healer emerged from the room beside the one their sons were in.

 

‘What’s going on?’ Harry demanded.

 

Silently, the Healer directed them to his office and shut the door. ‘Please, sit down,’ said the Healer-in-Charge. ‘Mr Potter, I’m terribly sorry to say this, but we could do no more to save your son.’

 

Harry’s blood had turned to ice. ‘Where is he?’ he growled.

 

‘I will take you to him as soon as we’ve finished here, for there is another matter at hand that needs your urgent attention.’

 

The Healer was looking at Draco.

 

‘Wha-what d’you mean? What about Scorpius? And the baby?’

 

‘Mr Malfoy, your son also sustained serious injuries and has not survived the treatment. But the foetus is still stable. They are currently on a magical life support where the foetus continues to receive food and oxygen, but we must act quickly if the life is to be saved.

 

‘We can transfer the foetus to a blood relative, and only a _male_ blood relative. It is a difficult procedure, only performed once in this hospital, though successfully.’

 

‘Yes. I’ll do it,’ Draco said frantically. He stood. ‘Where do I go? What do I have to do?’

 

‘Mr Malfoy, this is a very serious magical procedure. It will not be an easy adjustment, you will need constant care if you are to carry the baby to term; weekly visits with a specialist, you will need to take a variety of potions to avoid rejection of the foetus, and to prepare your body for a growing baby. Even then, it may not work, and you will have to return here to have the foetus terminated. Are you quite sure you want to continue?’

 

Draco looked at Harry, who nodded. They both knew that it was the only option.

 

‘If there’s the slightest chance to save this baby, I’m going to take it.’

 

The Healer produced what appeared to be a mountain of parchment. ‘I’ll need you to sign these.’

 

Draco removed his wand from its holster and waved it, his signature appearing on each dotted line.

 

‘I’ll take you to see your sons, now. And then we will prep you for the transfer, Mr Malfoy.'

 

St Mungo’s staff had allowed Harry to stay with Draco while the foetal transfer took place. Draco lay on his back, covered by several blankets. Large sterile screens blocked the procedure, but Harry was able to reach beneath the blankets and hold Draco’s hand. The Healers said very little to them, and they stared numbly at each other.

 

When it was over, Draco was required to stay at the hospital for twenty-four hours following to ensure that the foetus wasn’t rejected and he reacted well to the potions.

 

Alone in the hospital room that Draco had been put in to recover, Draco began to tremble, and unable to speak, he reached for Harry again.

 

His eyes filling with tears, Harry climbed into the narrow hospital bed beside Draco, cradling him. Beneath the blankets, Harry laid a hand over the still flat stomach, and to his surprise, Draco’s trembling stopped.

 

‘We do this for them,’ Harry whispered. ‘It’s their second chance.’ Draco nodded.

 

~***~***~

 

Draco arrived at Harry’s house the day following the funeral. Both James and Lily were in the kitchen having breakfast when Draco and Harry entered the room hand-in-hand.

 

James put down his fork and stared at them in confusion. ‘What’s going on, Dad?’

 

Lily, though surprised to see them together, wore a look of faint sheepishness.

 

‘Your mother told you?’ Harry asked her.

 

She nodded her head.

 

‘Well, she didn’t tell me. Is someone going to explain?’ James demanded, an eyebrow arched accusingly.

 

Harry pulled out a chair for Draco, and sat beside him. ‘It’s a lot to explain, but I’ll start from the beginning: Shortly before your mother left, I confessed something to her. I know I told you a million times never to blame her, that it wasn’t her fault…’

 

‘It was ours,’ Draco continued. 'We've been seeing each other for five years now, behind your backs, and we are sorry.'

 

‘So, you’re gay?’ James finished. ‘I don’t really need to hear all the gory details, but why didn’t you tell us?’

 

‘There’s more.’

 

‘More than you’ve been in love with Draco for your whole life and finally caught on?’ Lily said sarcastically.

 

‘I wouldn’t say _that_ , but yes, there’s more now,’ Harry replied with a small smile.

 

‘When we went to the hospital, we found out that the baby could be saved, and I’m now carrying him,’ Draco said quietly.

 

‘Or her. Also, Draco will be living with us from now on. I’ve already told your mother and she agreed that it was for the best.’

 

Harry could tell his son and daughter were both confused and a little hurt, but he was confident that they would come around with time.

 

Week by week, Draco’s body began to change. Though the household was filled with the darkest gloom and sadness in the final days of winter, the coming of spring and a new baby seemed to warm them. The influx of letters of sympathy dried up, but good family and friends, like Teddy, Ron, Hermione and Pansy Parkinson visited, bringing with them excellent distractions. Less time was spent alone in Harry’s bedroom, holding on to the past, and a few more hours a day were devoted to compiling a list of baby things, and trying to imagine their new future and parents of a new-born.

 

Ginny had also come to make peace with the situation between Harry and Draco, and though he knew she was deeply insulted that he hadn’t told her about Draco in the beginning, Harry felt they had reached a new understanding. Lily also proved to be a definite comfort to Draco, and was the first one to run out to the shops for his many requests for jalapeños and strawberry ice cream.

 

Draco and Harry had agreed that they didn’t want to find out the sex of the baby until the birth, and there was a pool going among their friends and at the Auror office, from where the new well-wishes came pouring in once the news had been publicised. It was a truly happy event indeed when Draco woke with laughter instead of sobbing one morning in March.

 

‘What’s the matter?’ Harry asked sleepily.

 

‘I felt the baby kick! It’s like butterflies.’ Together they smiled, and a month later, Harry too was able to feel the tiny flutter of limbs.

 

‘I missed this part,’ he said quietly, rubbing his hand over Draco's belly.

 

‘Me too,’ Draco replied.

 

Spring was warm and green that year, and Harry took Draco for long walks in a nearby park every afternoon. It helped a little, to be outside in the sunlight again. And little by little, the two men began to adjust to their new version of a normal life. It would all change again in a few months, for which Harry supposed he was glad. All that mattered was that Draco and the baby were healthy. There were setbacks. When putting together the nursery for their new baby, Draco had stumbled upon several of Scorpius’ old school things which had been stored in the room, and he couldn’t get out bed for days, leaving Harry, alone and resentful, with his own memories of the two boys. Harry couldn’t blame Draco for his depression, especially as Scorpius was his only child. Harry would never, ever mention it, but he knew Draco burned with a horrible jealousy of James and Lily. Harry knew because it was the same sort of jealousy he had for Draco, who had parents to love him, while Harry had none.

 

The official documents from the investigation on Albus and Scorpius’ death had come to Harry, even though he was on an extended leave from his post as Head Auror. The wizard who had set the trap at the scene was found, charged and was awaiting trial. The charges were lengthy, and the wizard would be put away for a few life sentences. Harry had thought, in the beginning, that he would be relieved, maybe even triumphant at the news when it came, for he knew it had to come, but he found himself feeling even more drained and numb. It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

 

There were nightmares. Harry often woke screaming and sobbing, his night visions involving explosions and death, only to wake and remember that they were real. He clung to Draco on those nights, shaking uncontrollably for several minutes until he felt the baby pressing firmly into his stomach. Just like the mere touch of Harry’s hand to Draco’s belly on that freezing January morning, the baby soothed them. It was as if all they had lost had coalesced into the growing foetus, and somehow, they became whole again. Eventually, they returned to the sunlight and welcomed the summer season and their new baby.

 

~***~***~

 

Five years later…

 

‘Iris, don’t run! And stay where Daddy can see you, please,’ Draco called after their daughter as she danced across the park, chasing butterflies.

 

‘The last thing I need is your hair turning magenta in front of a Muggle,’ he muttered.

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Give her a break, Draco.’

 

‘That’s easy for you to say. You had more practice than I did with your lot.’ A shimmer of pain flitted across Draco’s features, and Harry placed a comforting arm around his husband. ‘It’s all right, Draco. We’re here, and she’s fine. Metamorphmagi will be Metamorphmagi after all.’

 

It was spring again. The air was crisp and cool, and everything was green and glittering in the morning sun; a perfect day for their Spring Sundays breakfast picnic.

 

‘Hey, Dad!’ Harry turned to see Lily, her boyfriend, Lorcan Scamander, and James and Teddy strolling up the path towards them, and waved.

 

‘Iris, come over here sweetheart!’ Harry’s heart swelled with pride as his beautiful girl came prancing up to the group, blond locks swinging and her green eyes bright. Stunning from birth, Iris Astoria had captured the very essence of her fathers, with a little something extra entirely her own. Though she was biologically their granddaughter, Harry and Draco could think of her as nothing less but the fruit of themselves, more precious to their hearts than they could ever imagine.

 

A cool breeze ruffled her hair as she helped the others unload the picnic basket and spread the large blanket out on the dewy grass, and Harry pictured Albus’ hand ruffling her hair, Scorpius kneeling beside her as Draco was, telling her how wonderful she was.

 

Harry closed his eyes before they could fill with tears.

 

A few moments later, Harry was encased in Draco’s warm embrace as he whispered in his ear, ‘It’s all right, Harry. They’re here, and she’s fine.’

 

 

[Baby Name](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iris_\(plant\))


End file.
